


Memories

by NuggetSpace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You're gone at a meeting and Sans misses you. He decides to look at some videos you made him.(This was not proofread. If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Memories

Sans as always had problems with his memory. 

Ever since the incident, he's memory comes and goes. Simply things like what day it was were hard for him.

So imagine how hard it is to remember stuff in a relationship. Things like birthdays and anniversaries slipped his mind so often. But you never got upset.

You were always forgiving towards him. No matter what you never were mad at him. And he loved you so much for that.

But the memory thing was starting to annoy him. Every day was a struggle for him, and he hated it. But you came up with an idea that could help him.

It was a silly idea but he loved it cause you thought of it. Every time you two would do something special, you would record it, and then send him the videos to him on his phone.

And here he was now, looking through those videos and photos. You were out doing monster ambassador things, and he missed you. He hated it when you went out in the world alone. Even though he wasn't in the underground anymore, he still had that fear.

So he was hoping to cheer himself with some videos of you.

He pressed his thumb on a video playing it. He felt himself smile as he heard your voice. It was a date you both went on.

It was a Fair, the only reason he went because of the greasy food there. You were eating some kind of deep-fried treat, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Sans! You got to try this!"

"heh ok"

He watched himself take a bite of the treat, then grab the whole thing from you making you laugh.

"Sans!"

"This is mine now"

The video ended. He swiped to another video, pressing play.

You were wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit. He felt himself blush. You've been together for almost 2 years now and he still was a mess when you showed some skin.

You were looking at the water smiling.

"Isn't beautiful Sans?"

"I'm looking at something more beautiful."

You turned towards the camera, face red.

He chuckled. That was his favorite video.

He spent a few more minutes watching videos, his worries fading away.

He jumps a bit feeling his phone buzz. You sent him a message. He goes to his messages.

You: Hey sugar skull. Miss you soooo much. And I know you must be worrying too. So here's something for you.

It was a video. He presses play curious.

You were holding your phone towards yourself as you walked down a hall. You were wearing a blue dress. Nothing fancy but it still made you look cute. "Hey sweetie, we're taking a little break. Meetings are going well but I really wanna be home with you, eating junk food and watching bad movies."

Sans smiles at this.

"But one more meeting and I will be home tonight!" You smiled "And we can cuddle and kiss and do whatever you want."

Cuddles and kisses? You knew how to get him going for sure. Yeah, you both had a sex life but simple things like kisses always made him melt.

"And this will be the last meeting for a long time, so we don't have to be far apart again. Now I have to go. I love you with all my heart and my soul."

San felt his soul do flips. What do you have to be so cute?

He pulled out his camera and took a breath, he pressed the record button.

"H-Hey dumpling. Got your message." he rubs the back of his neck "You don't know how happy that made me. I miss you so much and it makes me feel better that you're safe."

He looks towards the camera "As for cuddling and kisses? Count me in" He grins "Love that dress too. You should wear it more often." He chuckles.

"And I love you too" His red eye light shivered forming into a heart in his eye socket "with all my soul. Come back home quick ok? And safely."

He ended the video and sent it to you with a simple heart emoji.

Now all he had to do was wait for you to come home.

A nap wouldn't hurt.

________________________________________________________________

Sans snorted awake hearing the door open. He looked up seeing who came in.

He saw you hanging up your jacket and quickly as he could, got up and took long strides to you. 

He wrapped his larger arms around your small body and held you close. You giggled "Hello there." He hides his skull in your shoulder and let out a muffled "Missed you."

You kiss his cheekbone "As did I sugar skull. Now guess what I got you?" He lifts his head and looked at your raised hand holding a Grillby's bag. His mouth watered "I love you so much" He mumbles out.

You laughed "I know now, let me get in my pj's and we can eat greasy food and watch tv." You wiggled out of his hold and set the bag on the coffee table before running upstairs.

He loved you so much. He couldn't be happier.

You came back downstairs wearing your fuzzy pj pants and a one of sans shirts. You flopped on the couch and patted the spot next to you. Sans sat next to you and grabbed the bag pulling out the food and handing your burger to you.

You switched the tv on and took a bite out of your burger. 

"So." You swallowed your bite "What did you do while I was gone?"

Sans rubbed the back of his neck "Well uh, watched some videos."

"Oh? what kind of videos?"

San's cheekbone turned a dark blue "uh.."

"Did you watch naughty videos?"

Sans choked "What?! No!"

You laughed "I joking!" He glares at you still blushing.

"I was watching the videos you send me." He says taking a bite of his burger.

"The memory videos?" You asked. He nods. "Awww!"

Sans blushes and looks away.

"I'm glad you like this sweetie."

"They help." He mumbles.

You smiled and kissed his cheekbone "I'm glad they do. I'll keep making more for you."

He smiles "Thank you."

You guys go back to eating and watching tv.

"Maybe I can make so naughty ones for you."

Sans chokes on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a smut version of this? Where you send him naughty videos? lol, let me know.
> 
> And I working on chapter 3 of How Can I Help You? Don't worry! I just got this idea and wanted to write it out before I forgot it


End file.
